That Gas Station
by SomeoneAlive
Summary: Muggle!AU, Remus is working at a gas station, as that guy that hands out fliers in the hot dog suit. Yup. Sirius is some guy who drives a Rolls Royce Phantom (really cool car) and is super rich. Hilarity and fluff ensues. Enjoy, mon amis!
1. Remus POV

**That Gas Station – Remus's POV**

_Summary:_

_Muggle!AU, Remus is working at a gas station, as that guy that hands out fliers in the hot-dog costume. Yup. Sirius is some guy who drives a Rolls Royce Phantom (really cool car) and is super rich. Hilarity and fluff ensues. Enjoy, mon amis!_

Remus hated life. Not that he hated _living_, more like he hated _what he had to do to keep living_. Why, you might ask? Well, for one, he had no friends. No one but Lily, who was nice, but really popular so she was always going to parties or hanging out at other peoples' houses. Remus was a loner. The second reason he hated life was that he had the worst job imaginable. No, he was not a sewage-treatment-plant-worker. No, he wasn't that person who goes and cleans up the poop after a horse race. No, he wasn't even lucky enough to be a _janitor_. He, Remus John Lupin, was a hot-dog-boy. He stood out in the heat, wearing a hot-dog suit, and handing out fliers to the people stopping at "Joe's Gas 'N Mart" on Highway 70, just south of Springfield, Ohio. Basically, the middle of nowhere.

_Oh joy, a customer,_ Remus thought as he plodded slowly over to the black, shiny car which had just pulled in.

Taking a deep breath and looking as dignified as one could in a hot-dog suit in the middle of July when it was about 87° Fahrenheit, Remus stepped up to the driver's side window:

"Hi, welcome to Joe's Gas 'N Mart, would you be interested in some free coupons for a large soft drink and two free hot dogs?"

The owner of the car rolled their window down and said, in the smoothest, sexiest voice imaginable, "Sorry?"

Remus's fake smile slid off his face as he looked down at the driver of the car. He was tall, with fair skin and black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had dark aviator sunglasses on that were covering his eyes, but he pulled them down with his left index finger in what Remus thought to be the most perfect way possible, revealing that his eyes were _silvery-gray_. He had a black leather jacket on and didn't seem to be feeling the heat, as his A/C was blasting so much that Remus was feeling it from outside the car.

Momentarily forgetting what he was going to say, he ended up with:

"Uh…"

The person in the passenger's seat spoke up then, and yelled, "Hey, do you get free hot-dogs if you wear that thing?"

"Um…" Remus's mind was still non-functioning, but he managed to repeat the phrase he had been saying for months: "Hi, welcome to Joe's Gas 'N Mart, would you be interested in some free coupons for a large soft drink and two free hot dogs?"

The driver smiled the most flirtatious smile Remus had ever seen and said, "Maybe if you tell me your name, Sweet-Cheeks."

This time, it wasn't the overwhelming heat of the summer day that flushed Remus's "sweet" cheeks a deep crimson color as he said, "Remus."

The guy in the passenger's seat rolled leaned over towards the driver so that Remus could see him more and said, "Sorry, Sirius flirts with everything that moves. He even does it to his _car_."

He rolled his eyes while 'Sirius' called _Hey!_

Remus caught a glimpse of the passenger and saw that he had really, _really_ messy black hair, glasses, and an overall insane look to himself. _James_, he remembered from when Lily had shown him pictures of 'The Most Annoying Creature On This Planet' from her phone.

Remus, however, was very captivated by Sirius. _Sirius._ Gold eyes met silver and there was a mutual feeling of electricity between the two. Remus was trying to remember how to breathe. This man was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"A-_hem_!" James cleared his throat loudly and pointedly and the two 'lovebirds' broke out of their daze.

Sirius, locking his eyes on Remus's again, said, "Sure, I'll take a free hot-dog. Do you mind if I pick which one?"

"Uh..no…?" Remus flushed slightly.

"Good." Sirius smirked, rolled up his car window, and drove over to a parking space near the 'Mart' part of Joe's Gas 'N Mart.

Remus stood there for a moment, before rushing inside the mart to deal with customers. Usually he only had to do flier-handing-out, but Joe, the owner, was busy today so he had double duty.

Wiping his sweaty face off on his sleeve, he tugged off the overly-insulated hot-dog suit and stepped behind the register just as Sirius and James entered.

James browsed the collection of tabloids featuring headlines like "How to Make Your Girl Fall For You" and "101 Ways to Flirt Your Way to Her Heart", while Sirius swaggered up to the counter.

"Hmm…" he looked over the collection of hot-dogs on the hot-dog warmer-thing. "I think I want something a little more…interesting."

Sirius then looked pointedly at the hot-dog costume in the corner.

"Um…sorry, but that's not for sale," Remus said awkwardly, biting his lip.

"Oh," Sirius smirked. "I don't mean that. I want the _filling_ to the donut, if you know what I mean."

Remus had the strange feeling that he had just been compared to donut filling.

"Uh…"

Sirius grinned genuinely this time.

"You said I get to pick a free hot-dog, correct?"

"Correct…?" Remus was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Well…I pick the cute one, _Remus_."

Sirius winked at Remus, whose cheeks were turning 5 different shades of crimson.

"Here's my number. Tomorrow, 6 o'clock, Sally's Diner across the street."

With one last wink, Sirius placed a piece of paper on the counter and walked out the door and into his car, where James was waiting for him.

_Did that really just happen?_

Remus looked down at where Sirius's number was scrawled and smiled.

_Sweet._


	2. Sirius POV

**That Gas Station – Sirius's POV**

_Summary:_

_Muggle!AU, Remus is working at a gas station, as that guy that hands out fliers in the hot-dog costume. Yup. Sirius is some guy who drives a Rolls Royce Phantom (really cool car) and is super rich. Hilarity and fluff ensues. Enjoy, mon amis! _

Sirius loved life. He had money, he had charms, and he had friends. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Well, at least until he got bored with being a Casanova, or as James liked to put it, a man-slut. Man, James was annoying sometimes.

So basically, Sirius was looking for some fresh meat. He wanted to find a bird that he could stay with, one that wouldn't bore him.

Or, that's what he thought he wanted.

As he pulled into the gas station, he looked up and saw this skinny, scrawny boy (well, more like 21-year-old young man) walking over towards his car. He looked over at James, who was busy telling him about the joys of Lily, this girl he "stalked". When he looked over at the window, he realized that the guy was talking to him, and, he didn't see how he could miss this before, wearing a _hot-dog suit_. In a word, it was _adorable_. He rolled down the window and used his most charming voice: "Sorry?"

The guy seemed momentarily stunned as he looked him over. Seeming to forget everything else, he said, "Uh…"

James, pausing in his Lily-rant, looked over and said, "Hey, do you get free hot-dogs if you wear that thing?"

The cutie seemed far-far-away for the moment that Sirius looked him over:

He was average height, with sandy-gold hair that fell into his eyes, which were the color of melted gold. He had several scars across his face and others on the only other visible part of him, his hands. His perfect little mouth closed slightly as he said, "Um…"

Then, he quoted, "Hi, welcome to Joe's Gas 'N Mart, would you be interested in some free coupons for a large soft drink and two free hot dogs?"

Sirius pulled his seriously (no pun intended) flirtatious smile and said, "Maybe if you tell me your name, Sweet-Cheeks."

That then caused the cutie to blush profusely, mumbling "Remus".

_Remus._ The name suited him.

James chose that time to say, "Sorry, Sirius flirts with everything that moves. He even does it to his _car_."

Shouting _Hey!_ Indignantly, Sirius punched James in the arm.

Sirius looked over at _Remus_ and gold eyes met silver. A feeling of electricity shot through him.

James then cleared his throat rather pointedly and coughed "lovebirds".

Sirius then looked at _Remus_ again and said, "Sure, I'll take a free hot-dog. Do you mind if I pick which one?"

_Remus_ flushed again slightly and said, "Uh..no…?"

"Good," Sirius rolled up his window and pulled into a parking spot by the mini-mart part of the gas station.

_Remus_ jogged over to the mini-mart and went in, taking off his hot-dog suit to reveal a _Beatles_ shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

James started checking out the tabloids while Sirius walked over, cool as could be, towards _Remus_.

He looked over the hot-dogs on the hot-dog warmer and said, "Hmm… I think I want something a little more…interesting."

He then looked pointedly over at the hot-dog suit in the corner.

"Um…sorry, but that's not for sale." _Remus_ then bit his lip cutely.

"Oh," Sirius smirked. "I don't mean that. I want the _filling_ to the donut, if you know what I mean."

_Remus_ then flushed a light pink color.

"Uh…"

Sirius grinned genuinely.

"You said I get to pick a free hot-dog, correct?"

"Correct…?" Remus was beginning to look uneasy.

"Well…I pick the cute one, _Remus_."

Sirius winked at Remus, whose cheeks were turning 5 different shades of crimson.

"Here's my number. Tomorrow, 6 o'clock, Sally's Diner across the street."

With one last wink, Sirius placed a piece of paper on the counter and walked out the door and into his car, where James was waiting for him.

_Did that really just happen?_ Sirius thought as he pulled out of the gas station and onto the highway.

_Sweet._


End file.
